PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT (BIOSTATISTICS, ANALYTICS, AND BIOINFORMATICS) Since its founding in 1986 the Biostatistics, Analytics and Bioinformatics (BAB) Shared Resource (SR) has served as a cornerstone of the University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center (UMCCC) research community. This SR provides a group of highly trained biostatistics and bioinformatics personnel for consultation, support and collaboration with UMCCC members who are conducting leading edge cancer research. Throughout its history, a distinguishing feature has been its high-level of support for investigators across the spectrum of basic, clinical and population sciences research, and exceptional collaboration as evidenced by the level of joint grant funding and publications. In 2016 alone, the BAB SR personnel interacted with 139 UMCCC members and were supported on 78 cancer-related research grants. During the project period, SR personnel were co-authors on over 400 cancer-relevant research papers.